L'Arnaque
by Narcisse
Summary: 17e défi du Poney Fringant. Un soir comme les autres, à l'auberge du Poney Fringant... Les destins croisés d'un malfrat raté, d'une serveuse désoeuvrée et d'un tenancier décidément bientôt ruiné.


**Notes :** Ma réponse au 17e défi du Poney Fringant : Musique ! Défi musical et parodique, en ce qui me concerne. L'idée m'est venue en pensant au très célèbre « The Entertainer », de Scott Joplin. Et voilà le résultat.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, le morceau est très facilement trouvable sur Youtube et autre Deezer.

**Disclaimer :** Dans l'ordre d'apparition, Bree, les Hobbits, les Terres du Milieu, l'auberge du Poney Fringant et Prosper Poiredebeurré appartiennent à Tolkien. « The Entertainer » appartient à Scott Joplin. Le reste, pour ce qu'il vaut, est à moi.

**La minute de Culture Générale :** « The Entertainer » a été composé par Scott Joplin en 1902. Sa popularité lui fut rendu quelques décennies plus tard grâce au célèbre film « L'Arnaque » de George Roy Hill, avec notamment Robert Redford et le regretté Paul Newman. (On pourra noter les références à deux sous que je me suis amusée à faire dans le défi.)

* * *

_Sur la musique de "The Entertainer", de Scott Joplin_

L'Arnaque

_Un soir comme les autres, dans les rues de Bree…_

Finn LittleSting poussa un profond soupir. Voilà une demi-heure qu'il pataugeait dans la boue au coin de cette rue, à attendre sous la pluie un informateur, qui, apparemment, venait de lui poser un lapin. C'était la troisième fois ce mois-ci.

Il repensa au prix qu'il avait du payer pour obtenir cette combine (et les autres aussi, d'ailleurs), ce qui finit d'achever son moral.

Voilà vingt ans, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune homme au sortir de l'adolescence, LittleSting s'était retrouvé devant un épineux problème. En effet, n'ayant ni rang ni fortune, se posait tout naturellement la question suivante : qu'allait-il faire de sa vie ? Et surtout, comment allait-il la gagner ? Or, il était de notoriété publique que LittleSting était un bon à rien, si bien que personne à Bree, ni aux alentours, n'accepta de la prendre comme apprenti. Et lorsque son père se décida à le mettre à la porte, sous prétexte qu'il était maintenant adulte et responsable – ce qui était, soit-dit en passant, fort relatif - , il se trouva bien démuni.

C'est ce moment-là que choisi un lointain et mystérieux parent de LittleSting pour apparaître. Il lui proposa une alternative en apparence alléchante, et l'introduisit dans un milieu selon lui plein d'avenir. C'est ainsi que LittleSting se lança dans le trafic de champignons hallucinogènes.

Bien mal lui en prit.

Il se rendit compte bien trop tard qu'il ne percerait jamais dans le milieu. En effet, il était de notoriété publique que les Hobbits régnaient en maître sur cette branche de la filouterie, et que leur réseau était, dans cette région des Terres du Milieu, particulièrement grand. En plus d'être un bon à rien dans la vie active, LittleSting devint un bon à rien dans le trafic de mycètes illicites.

Quant à son lointain et mystérieux parent, il n'en entendit plus jamais parler.

Finn LittleSting poussa un énième et profond soupir. Il vit au bout de la rue l'enseigne du Poney Fringant qui grinçait allègrement dans la bise vespérale. Une bonne choppe de bière au coin du feu, voilà ce dont il avait besoin. De toute façon, cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'il avait perdu tout espoir de voir arriver cet informateur insaisissable.

Il se mit donc résolument en marche, d'un pas mal assuré, pestant et maugréant contre la pluie, le trafic de champignons et les Hobbits.

« Le grand banditisme, le plus beau métier du monde ! » lui avait assuré son lointain et mystérieux parent.

Quelle arnaque.

o o o o

_Un soir comme les autres, à l'auberge du Poney Fringant…_

Blanche Jolicoeur poussa un profond soupir. Voilà une demi-heure que la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrait et se refermait constamment, et cette dernière ne cessait de se remplir. Des tables aux cuisines, des cuisines aux tables, à servir, resservir, desservir, et ce toute la soirée, pendant toute la semaine, depuis cinq années ininterrompues. Sans compter toutes les avances, propos obscènes et autres gestes mal placés de la part des éternels soûlards qu'elle devait supporter, un sourire crispé plaqué sur les lèvres.

Blanche Jolicoeur commençait décidément à trouver le temps long.

Voilà cinq ans, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une jeune fille en fleur, elle avait affirmé que la vie de fermière n'était pas faite pour elle, et avait résolument quitté la maison familiale. Elle rêvait d'un avenir sinon brillant, au moins hors du commun : devenir chanteuse dans une troupe de ménestrels qui parcourerait les Terres du Milieu en vivant d'eau fraîche et d'amour, épouser un riche et bel héritier qui mettrait sa fortune et son royaume à ses pieds, ou bien encore rencontrer un artiste torturé et talentueux qui ferait d'elle sa muse et deviendrait son amant fougueux et passionnel. Oui, c'était cela qu'elle était digne de vivre.

C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva à Bree.

Etant sans le moindre sou, il lui fallut trouver un emploi. Une lointaine et mystérieuse parente qui habitait la ville lui dégotta un emploi de serveuse, ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur la fonction - et surtout, oubliant quelque peu de lui en faire la liste des inconvénients.

Blanche, n'ayant cure des éloges, se dit que travailler dans une auberge était l'idéal pour rencontrer du monde, et qu'un jour de lointains voyageurs arriveraient certainement et qu'elle s'enfuirait avec eux.

Bien mal lui en prit.

Elle s'aperçut trop tard que la région n'était pas tellement touristique et que les voyageurs étaient en général trop rares et trop mystérieux pour se soucier d'une serveuse parmi tant d'autres. Et qu'il s'agissait, de surcroît, d'un métier particulièrement ingrat.

Quant à ses rêves, ils devinrent bien vite un mythe illusoire.

Blanche Jolicoeur poussa un énième et profond soupir. Elle vit la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrir de nouveau, et un homme efflanqué et couvert de boue – comme tous les autres, en bref – entra et s'installa sur un bout de table libre près du feu.

Résignée, elle se mit en marche vers le nouveau venu.

« Serveuse, le plus beau métier du monde ! » lui avait assuré sa lointaine et mystérieuse parente.

Quelle arnaque.

o o o o

Finn LittleSting en était déjà à sa sixième – ou septième ? il n'en était plus vraiment sûr – pinte de bière lorsque la serveuse revint le voir, l'air passablement agacé. Elle se planta devant lui, une main sur la hanche, l'autre portant un plateau de choppes vides. Il la fixa d'un regard interrogatif – quoique vide, à vrai dire, c'était assez difficile à déterminer. Le cerveau à demi noyé par les litres de bières qu'il avait ingurgité, il mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'attendait la jeune fille ; à savoir, la rémunération des services et prestations rendus.

LittleSting entreprit alors le fouillage et le vidage systématique de toutes ses poches, depuis son pantalon jusqu'à sa deuxième chemise - oui, deuxième, auriez-vous déjà oublié l'évocation des prévisions météorologiques particulièrement désastreuses ? -, en passant par ses bottes. Ce n'est qu'après avoir retourné sa dernière chaussette qu'il comprit qu'il était dans de sales draps.

La serveuse commençant sérieusement à perdre patience, il rassembla du mieux qu'il put les quelques capacités de réflexion qui lui restait et se mit en quête d'une solution, de préférence rapide et efficace. Alors qu'il essayait de gagner du temps en farfouillant vainement dans ses bottes, il vit un petit éclat argenté qui semblait rouler paisiblement vers lui, à travers une forêt de jambes. Il cligna des yeux une fois, pour chasser les hallucinations, deux fois, car elles ont décidément la peau dure, trois fois.

Non, il ne rêvait pas. C'était bien une pièce.

Il la saisit d'une main tremblante et la brandit triomphalement vers la serveuse, ses yeux brillant de la lueur caractéristique des miraculés et des esprits avinés. Malheureusement, avant qu'elle ait pu la prendre, il s'aperçut que la pièce en question n'était pas seule ; effectivement, elle était accompagnée d'une masse de muscles d'environ deux mètres de haut, qui reprit son bien avec un grognement remplie d'une telle animosité que LittleSting sentit ses os trembler les uns après les autres.

La serveuse poussa un soupir excédé.

« La maison ne fait pas crédit. Soit vous vous débrouillez pour payer, soit c'est la plonge. »

Elle tourna les talons avant qu'il n'ait pu même penser à une réponse.

On peut s'en douter, LittleSting était loin d'exceller dans l'exercice de la plonge. Il n'avait que deux solutions pour y échapper : emprunter ou disparaître. Seulement, il avait bien plus d'ennemis que d'amis, et la deuxième solution était quelque peu ardue à réaliser compte tenu du fait qu'il était loin d'être en territoire allié.

Il se mit à chercher nerveusement du regard une éventuelle connaissance amicale. Mais alors qu'il regardait parmi la foule de visages, il tomba sur celui qu'il souhaitait voir le moins, à savoir son Créancier, à qui il devait exactement 28 mois – déjà ? – de dettes. Par le fait de son éternel malchance, leurs regards se croisèrent. Inutile de décrire le degré de rage qui s'afficha dans celui du Créancier lorsqu'il le reconnut.

L'affaire commençait décidément à prendre une tournure dramatique.

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, LittleSting se leva d'un bond et commença à se frayer un chemin à travers les tables et bancs, le Créancier à ses trousses. Malheureusement, et étant donné leurs degrés d'alcoolisation différents, la situation tourna vite à la défaveur du premier. Il sut que tout était fini lorsqu'une poigne de fer l'attrapa par le col.

Ou presque.

Il évita de peu le coup de poing lui étant adressé, qui alla finir sur la tête du malchanceux client qui se trouvait là – et qui répliqua avec entrain. Un silence de mort s'installa soudainement sur l'auberge, rapidement brisé par un rugissement bestial, annonciateur de bagarre générale.

Le cri fur repris en chœur et la salle sombra bien vite dans le chaos. LittleSting s'aperçut que son col de chemise avait recouvré sa liberté, et trouva là une occasion unique de se faire oublier et de disparaître. Le plus discrètement possible, il se mit à marcher vers sa délivrance. Il baissa la tête pour éviter une chaise qui passait par là, puis décida d'abandonner temporairement sa dignité – mais en avait-il jamais eu une ? – en se mettant à quatre pattes. Il rampa sur le plancher, faillit mourir écrasé trois fois, mais finit par atteindre – par chance ! croyez-le ou non – la sortie.

Il ne se releva qu'au bout de la rue, lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être sorti d'affaire, et décréta qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter l'auberge dans un proche avenir.

o o o o

Blanche Jolicoeur observait la joyeuse bagarre d'un œil à la fois consterné et rompu. Combien au juste, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler ? Elle avait arrêté de compter depuis bien longtemps.

Elle poussa un énième soupir. Non, décidément, Blanche Jolicoeur valait mieux que ces sempiternelles mêlées et ces soûlards roturiers. Blanche Jolicoeur était jeune, Blanche Jolicoeur était belle, Blanche Jolicoeur était pleine d'avenir.

Si du moins elle partait d'ici fissa. La situation commençait à chauffer.

Elle se débarrassa négligemment de son plateau et de son tablier, et s'en alla, la tête haute – autant que possible, compte tenu du trafic aérien particulièrement intense à ce moment-là –, en claquant la porte.

Oui, Blanche Jolicoeur avait décidé de commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais elle s'aperçut trop tard qu'elle la commençait sans sa paye du mois.

o o o o

Pendant ce temps-là, Prosper Poiredebeurré contemplait, navré, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. C'était la troisième bagarre ce mois-ci.

« Tenancier d'auberge, le plus beau métier du monde ! » lui avait dit son père.

Quelle arnaque.


End file.
